The Dimera Party
by piper5
Summary: While this party was the perfect backdrop for the baby switch story, it could have been the perfect backdrop for a Broe union. See how...
1. Default Chapter

Breathing

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Brady stood on the terrace, inhaling the scent of a cold December night. With every breath, the sound of the Dimera party faded and the chill of the air became nonexistent. All Brady wanted to hear was his breathing. He doesn't want to hear Chloe's explanations, Phillip's heckling, or Belle's rationalizations. All he wanted to hear is the air, entering his lungs and exiting from his nose.

Brady: Why the hell did I tell her?

Brady closes his eyes. He began to focus on his breathing. Inhale… flashes of he and Chloe playing basketball. Exhale…'I could open up to you because you are just a friend'. Inhale… Chloe hurled a dollop of whipped cream on Brady's left cheek. Exhale…'Phillip…You can't leave me. I love you'. Inhale… 'I am seventeen, going on eighteen. I'll take care of you'. Exhale…'You are cruel and sadistic, rotten to the core!'. Brady closed his eyelids tighter and opened them. He slowly walked along the terrace. He stopped and closed his eyes again. Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. He could feel the ice crystals in his nose and felt a crystallized tightness around his eyes. He pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes and his nose. He placed the kerchief in his left pocket and kneeled to tie his shoe. He heard a faint commotion.

Chloe: Dammit, Phillip. Leave me alone.

Phillip: We need to talk, Chloe.

As Brady rose to his feet, he heard someone call his name.

-End of Breathing-


	2. The Struggle

The Struggle

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Chloe: Brady…Brady, I need to talk to you.

Brady: I have something to say to you.

C: Please Brady, what I have to say is important…

B: Since when has anything you said not been important? Whatever it is, it can wait. Where is your shadow?

As Chloe searched Brady's face, Phillip approached Chloe, with urgency.

B: Okay, the assemblage is here. I have something to say to the both of you.

Phillip rolled his eyes and grabbed Chloe's arm.

Phillip: We have to finish our talk.

C: I have said all I needed to say.

Chloe freed Phillip's grip with an angry jerk.

B: People, please. Have some decorum. What I have to say won't take very long and it will make both of your lives easier, and maybe, happier.

P: There is nothing you can say that will make my life easier, unless it involves you going back to college in New England.

B: No, the news don't involve me leaving Salem, but you're getting warmer.

Chloe looked into Brady's eyes. She was struck with a pang of fear.

C:(to herself) Brady's eyes are intense, but there is a coldness that wasn't there before, even when he was angry with Marlena.

C: Brady… What is the matter with you?

B: What is the matter with me? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I told you how much I loved you and the first thing out of your mouth was that you needed to talk to Phillip. That news was as welcomed as a belch in the face!

C: Brady…You don't understand… Please let me explain…

B: Explain what? I know that you have feelings for Phillip. I know you see me as a best friend or worse yet, a big brother. But did it ever occur to you that what I was saying to you was independent of any issues involving Phillip? Do you honestly think that the reason why I love you was because of the 'transformation' Phillip brought out in you? Now that you shed the baggy, black clothes that is the sole reason any man wants to be with you? I never gave a damn about the aesthetics, Chloe. I gave a damn about you!

P:(smirking) Yeah sure, Brady. Her looks never registered with you. 

C: Shut up, Phillip! Brady, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I had to…

B: You had to what, Chloe? Free yourself from Phillip's spell? I've been listening to that party line for months. I've listened to your concept of love for months and was a witness to it for over a year. I've watched you and Phillip 'fight and make-up'. Fight and make-up. Fights happen, but what are you two fighting for? Nothing. For some reason, unknown to me, you think that love should be a constant struggle. That if you and Phillip fight for it, it means that your love was genuine. A struggle occurs between a mother and the baby, emerging from the womb. This isn't a real struggle. A struggle is when a dying person does anything within her power to breathe for another moment. Everything else, between those moments, are contrivances. And what you and Phillip have is a manufactured drama, a show that should have closed months ago!

P: Wait a minute, Brady! You have no clue about what me and Chloe have.

C: You mean had!

P: Chloe and I had love. I loved her and she loved me. She was my salvation, my passion, my reason for being. You have no idea what we've been through to stay together. And then, you interfered; you conspired with my father to break us up. Then, you spent last summer, ingratiating yourself into Chloe's life, using my mistakes and her love of music as bait. And now, you are using 'your love' for Chloe as a deathblow to Chloe and me. But Chloe and I are not over and I will be damned if 'your love' will destroy us!

C: Us? There is no 'us', Phillip. There hasn't been an 'us' since Last Blast! 'Us' became 'me'. You made damn sure that 'us' was annihilated. There is nothing you can do to get what we had back!

B: Except remind you of all of the special times you had together. That is the only trump card you have, Phillip. It is awfully flimsy, but effective.

P: And all you have is a recap of all the mistakes Chloe and I have made! You may have your 'friendship', but I think that your interest will wane, once Chloe and I are back together.

B: Is that all I have with you, Chloe, friendship? Honestly, I want to know. I told you that I loved you. How do you feel about that?

P: What do you think she will say, Brady? I was with her for over a year. She didn't tell me that she loved me and now, you expect her to say that to you, after a few months of 'hanging out'? Chloe and I nearly made love and she still didn't say it.

Brady looked at Chloe. 

B: Is this true? Did you and Phillip almost make love?

-End of The Struggle-


	3. The Revelation

The Revelation

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Chloe hesitated. She glared at Phillip and returned her gaze to Brady.

Chloe: It happened on the night that I accused Phillip of rape. Not that I owe you an explanation, but I didn't feel comfortable, so we didn't do it. And couple that with your 'late' grandfather walking in on Phillip and me… The evening was memorable, but not in a conventional way. And thank you, Phillip, for embarrassing me, once again!

Phillip: I bet you didn't expect that, Brady.

C: Stop it, Phillip!

P: You thought that you could get to her, but I made it there, first.

C: God, Phillip! Get over yourself! Man, I didn't realize that a milestone in our relationship would be discussed in such a crass and obnoxious manner.

Brady grabbed Chloe's hand. He slowly turned Chloe around and lifted her chin.

Brady: Look at me, Chloe. I don't give a damn about what happened between you and Phillip. I know that handholding wasn't the extent of your relationship. I want to discuss how you feel about me. You already know how I feel. Do you have any feelings for me, besides friendship?

P: Yeah, boredom, and resignation…

Brady blasted Phillip an icy stare. He returned his gaze to Chloe.

C: Brady… I want to talk about this in private.

P: cough Burn! God Brady, you are such a loser! Burned by a seventeen-year old. How pathetic, for a worldly college dropout. And there is no excuse for it. You're not in a wheelchair anymore, so you can't tell yourself that paralysis is the reason you are alone. You have no job, except for Basic Black. Oh, wait. It isn't a company yet. I haven't seen any other girls buzzing around you. And me, well…

C: You have Cynthia, the skank bitch who has been used by more people and as often as toilet paper!

B:(frustrated) Okay. I see how things are. Chloe, you are locked in with Phillip, although you are miserable. Phillip, you want Chloe because she's your 'dream girl' and you suspected that I wanted her. What we have are two people, so determined to be together, in misery, that there isn't any room for anything or anyone else. Unless I am willing to join this production of Salem Dumb Donkeys, starring you and Phillip. I will be damned if I do that, so good news for you, Phillip. You don't have to worry about me 'tainting' Chloe. I'm finished. You've won. Chloe, good luck with everything. It's been cool, hanging out and getting to know you. I hope you will have success in your career.

C: So, you're ending our friendship? You didn't give me a chance to explain or anything.

P: Yeah, some friend!

Chloe glared at Phillip.

B: I think that your actions is the explanation. It's obvious that you love misery. This back and forth, between you and Phillip, is nauseating to watch, not to mention, detrimental to my morale. You love misery, Chloe, and boy, you have a knack for spreading it around. Instead of opera, maybe you should take that up as your vocation.

C: I can't believe that you're doing this, Brady. After all the time we've spent together, talking and laughing, you're abandoning me. I never expected this from you. You were the only person in this world I could depend on. And now, you're leaving me.

B: This is about my preservation. I cannot watch the woman, whom I love, destroy herself. It was wrong of me to think that I could be a lifeline to you, but I did. If it makes you feel better to think I'm abandoning you, go ahead. But I suggest you take your time and find the right person… to bitch about this to. Good evening.

Brady returned to the Dimera mansion.

P: You see, I told you that Brady wasn't your friend. He was only after one… make it, two things: he wanted to one-up me and to have you. I told you that he would hurt you. Friends don't desert you when you need them the most…

C:(turning to Phillip) No, boyfriends do. Especially first boyfriends, who give first kisses and make promises to never hurt you again. Promises that are forgotten within minutes. First boyfriends, with whom you nearly squander your virginity. First boyfriends, who are willing to believe that you could pose nude for money and later, placate you with videotape apologies.

P: Chloe, I said I was…

C: Sorry. I know, I know. But let me tell you something, Phillip. Even with all the arguments and insults Brady and I hurled at each other, he always had my back. On canes, he tried to spare me from humiliation. He failed, but he tried. He checked on me after Last Blast, although I berated him before the whole student body. Even after the rape allegation, he helped me escape from the hospital and interceded when Belle stopped talking to me. I have friends in Belle and Shawn, and to a lesser extent, you, but no one, I mean, no one has been to me what Brady has been to me.

P: Chloe, all I was saying was…

C: All you were saying was that everything that Brady did for me was a ploy to damage you, in my eyes. Brady has never said anything about you that I haven't thought. You would prefer me to be alone, with you, so you could make up for all the past mistakes you've made. I have made many mistakes too, mainly accusing you of rape, but I am not willing to punish myself, by way of being your girlfriend, again. We've loved each other once, Phillip, but it isn't worth it anymore. You waited all this time for me to say 'I love you'! Okay, I'll say it now. 'I LOVE YOU'! It doesn't ring true, does it? I suppose that timing is everything. 'I LOVE YOU', but if I see your face or hear your voice, I swear, I will claw you! Now, I have to find Brady…

P: So… you like guys who aren't available…

C: Maybe I do. Why don't you start dating someone else or travel Europe. And please, hold your breath until I come back to you!

Chloe re-entered the Dimera party, prepared to search for Brady.

-End of The Revelation-


	4. Some Kind Words

Some Kind Words

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Brady wandered the south wing of the Dimera mansion. He found himself back at the party. He saw Belle whispering to Shawn. He noticed the Wesleys, in the midst of a romantic dip, a la Astaire and Rogers. Brady spotted Marlena, holding court with Maggie and Mickey. Brady slowly backed away and retreated down the hallway. As Marlena threw her head back, in laughter, she noticed Brady leaving the party. She didn't like the expression on his face. Marlena put down her champagne and excused herself. As Marlena exited the parlor, Belle quizzed her about her destination.

Belle: Mom, where are you going?

Marlena: Oh honey, I was beeped. I need to call the hospital.

Belle: Ah, Mom. You are always on duty.

Marlena: Apparently. Excuse me, sweetie.

Marlena kissed Belle.

Marlena made her way through the corridor. As she walked through the hallway, the only sound she heard was her slippers against the carpet. Then, she heard a loud thump. She moved toward the source of the noise. The door to the solarium was cracked open and she peered into the room. She saw Brady, kicking a very expensive chaise. She closed the door and waited. She could hear Brady, grumbling about Chloe, pathetic Phillip and himself. Marlena took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Marlena: Um, excuse me. Is anyone in here?

She opened the door, slowly.

Is there anyone here? Oh, it's you, Brady.

Brady: Yep. What are you doing here?

M: Oh, I needed a quiet room to make a phone call. I'm sorry that I bothered you.

B: Go ahead, I'll leave you alone.

Brady walked toward the doorway.

M: Brady… wait a minute. I have a confession to make. I lied about the phone call.

Brady looked at Marlena, perplexed.

I wanted to talk to you. Come on, let's sit down.

Marlena walked to the chaise and Brady, reluctantly, seated himself next to her.

B: So… what do you want to talk about?

M: You. Specifically you, tonight.

B: What about me? I'm at a party with half of Salem here. Socializing with people who don't like me and whom I don't like. Belle is hanging with Shawn, you're with Maggie and Mickey, and Dad is missing in action. But hey, there are some great eats here.

M: You've forgot someone.

B: Who?

M: Chloe. What is she doing?

B: I don't know. Maybe she's eloping with Phillip.

M: Brady… what is going on with you? I know that it isn't the party or the people who 'hate' you, or Belle with her boyfriend that is bothering you…

B: Oh, so you acknowledge that Shawn is Belle's boy…

M: Don't change the subject. What is going on with you and Chloe?

B: Nothing. She is with Phillip. That's that.

M: Brady, look at me. I know that something is bothering you. I can tell that you are hurting. It's in your eyes. Please Brady, I want to help you.

B: There isn't anything anyone can do. So forget about it.

M: Okay, but I want to say this. For many years, I have watched you grow and mature. A lot of the time it was tough, especially when you returned from college. And last year, when you were shot, I thought it would be impossible to reconnect with you. What we did to each other was unforgivable. But somehow, we've come back together. Now, if it is possible for the two of us to endure some struggles and survive the aftermath, anyone can. If you are experiencing any setbacks with Chloe, don't lose faith. After all, I didn't lose faith in you.

Marlena kissed Brady's cheek, patted his shoulder, and exited the room. Brady sat on the chaise, thinking about Marlena's words.

B:(quietly) But Marlena, I knew you loved me, on some level. I can't say the same thing about Chloe.

Brady reclined on the chaise and looked at the December sky.

-End of Some Kind Words-


	5. A Few Stolen Moments

A Few Stolen Moments

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

The sound of evening slippers scraped the corridor carpet. Chloe hurried through the hallway, searching for Brady. A group of security guards approached Chloe.

S.G: Excuse me, we are looking for the young man who crashed the party. Have you seen him?

Chloe: You mean, Phillip Kiriakis? Um yes, he's out on the terrace.

S.G: Thanks for the tip.

Chloe: (smiling) No problem.

Nancy snuggled close to Craig.

Craig: You're having a good time?

Nancy:(cooing) Oh yeah, Craig. Who wouldn't be in heaven, wrapped in the arms of the handsomest man in Salem.

Craig: Only in Salem?

Nancy: No, not only in Salem. The handsomest man in the world. The handsomest man in the present, the past, and the future.

C: So you're not thinking of Colin Murphy?

N:(sighing) Oh no. Colin Murphy looks like a pile of dirty laundry compared to you.

C: I'm glad to hear it. And you, my dear, outshine every woman at this party. Tonight, you are more beautiful than any woman on their best day. You're my sexy red-head.

N:(giggling) Oh, Craig.

Nancy's giggles get louder as Craig kisses her neck.

N: Craig, cut it out. People will think that we're putting on a show. Let's find a dark corner or a...

C: Dark room...

N:(cooing) Now you're talking. And do what we do best.

Craig's beeper goes off.

C: Sorry hon, I have to take this. Why don't you use this time to scout for the perfect spot for our rendezvous.

N: Oh I will, Dr. Wesley.

Craig begins to walk away, but stops. He turns around and creeps up behind Nancy.

C:(whispering) Did I tell you that you make Elizabeth look like a 2001 Christmas tree...in 2006?

N:(smiling) No, but better late than never.

Craig kissed Nancy's neck and left the parlor. Nancy smiled to herself and walked toward the foyer. Chloe approached her.

Ch: Nancy, have you seen Brady?

N: No, I haven't seen him since Phillip crashed the party. Do you think that Brady went after him?

Ch: No, he wouldn't do that. Besides... Nancy, can I talk to you, privately?

N: Sure, sweetie.

Nancy grabbed Chloe's hand and led her down a corridor. She knocked on a door. No one answered, so they entered the room. The room was the study, saturated with books and histories. Nancy sat on the couch and Chloe sat next to her.

N: Okay, Chloe. What happened? What did Phillip do this time?

Chloe took a deep breath.

Ch: He didn't do anything, directly. It's just that tonight... Brady told me how he feels, or rather, how he felt about me.

-End of A Few Stolen Moments-


	6. Moments That Change Everything

Moments that Change Everything (A Flashback)

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

** and *** denotes material not written by me. Lyrics from _Differences_, performed by Ginuwine is denoted with ** and _Butterflies_, performed by Michael Jackson is denoted with ***. I am unable to find the names of the songwriters, but when I do, they will be credited.

Brady and Chloe were dancing in the Dimera pavilion tent. They were surrounded by other couples and the wait staff, replenishing the hors d'oeuvres and replacing ice buckets.

Chloe: Brady, I'm having such a great time. Thank you for goading me into coming here.

Brady: Don't forget about your mother.

Ch: No, I won't forget to thank her, although coming to this party seems more fun for her than for me.

Br: The diva giveth and the diva taketh away...

Ch: No, I didn't mean it like that. Just look at her.

Brady and Chloe maneuvered so they both could see Nancy and Craig. Nancy and Craig were commanding everyone's attention with their enthusiasm on the dance floor and sheer enjoyment of the party. Craig then pulled Nancy to him and nuzzled her neck.

Br: Man, your mom and Craig are quite the showstoppers.

Ch: Yeah. Normally, I would be mortified but tonight, they look kinda cute. Uh oh, Brady, I'm becoming a big softie.

Br: Not bloody likely. But I must admit, I like this side of you. Maybe it is coming out because this party was a lot better than the last party we attended.

Ch: What party?

Br: Last Blast.

Chloe sighed.

Br: I'm sorry that I brought that up.

Ch: No, it's okay. You're right, this is much better than Last Blast. There aren't obnoxious classmates or spiteful girls here. And definitely, no slide projectors.

Br: And I'm finally on my feet, free from the crutches and canes.

Ch: I've noticed that your dance moves haven't suffered from your incapacitation. You're quite the mover, Brady.

Brady and Chloe smiled and she placed her head on his chest. A love song began.

Br: A slow jam. Will you join me for another dance?

Ch: Okay, but no grinding.

Br:(sighing) You're determined to take the fun out of the evening, aren't you? Oh, okay.

Brady smiled and held Chloe close to him. Chloe slowly closed her eyes. She slowly breathed in Brady. The starch from his shirt and his scent created an intoxicating fragrance. Enraptured, she nuzzled closer to Brady. She felt Brady's scruffy cheek brush against her cheek. She felt Brady's warm breath, as he sang softly in her ear

__

My whole life has changed 

Since you came in I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love, so deep in love**

Ch: Can I ask you something?

Br: Sure.

Ch: Have you dated anyone after you returned to Salem?

Br: Not really. There was Nicole, but that doesn't count because my grandfather arranged it. I couldn't date anyone because I didn't want to be with anyone who would pity me. You know... the canes.

Ch: Well, I must say, Brady Black, the girls of Salem have missed out.

Chloe looked up at Brady and they smiled. Chloe snuggled Brady tightly and began to hum the song softly. She placed his hands on her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. Their eyes locked on each other, transfixed in their mutual stare. They carefully studied each other's eyes, so fascinated, that they continued to glide on the dance floor, unaware that the music stopped. Belle and Shawn approached them. They stood there, waiting for Brady and Chloe to acknowledge them. Shawn cleared his throat. The spell between Brady and Chloe didn't break. Shawn cleared his throat again. Again, Brady and Chloe continued their gaze. Finally, Belle spoke.

Belle: Um... excuse me...hello?!

Brady and Chloe were shocked out of their trance.

Be: Um... where did you two go?

Br: What do you mean, Belle?

Be: Um...hello. Shawn and I have been standing here, waiting for you two to stop...dancing. And since the music stopped a while ago...

Br: You know us, Belle, we're just weird. Aren't we, Chloe?

Ch:(blushing) Uh...yeah. I'm a bit warm. Let's get some punch, Belle.

Be: Okay. Do you guys want anything?

Shawn: No, we're fine.

Ch: Okay. Let's go.

Chloe led Belle away. When they were out of Brady and Shawn's earshot, Belle said:

Be: Sheesh Chloe, slow down. I'm about to come out of my shoe. You can't be that thirsty!

Chloe stopped and released Belle's hand.

Ch: I'm sorry.

Be:(teasing) What is the hurry? You want to get back to my brother?

The girls approached the buffet table. Chloe ladled the punch.

Ch: No, that's not it. 

Be: But you are having a good time?

Ch:(sipping her punch) Uh huh. Are you?

Be: Sure. Shawn and I are...

As Belle recounted her date with Shawn, Chloe sipped her punch. She sees Brady talking to Shawn. Brady gave her a wink and a half smile. She smiled to herself and tried to listen to Belle.

Ch:(to herself) I need to think about something else. Belle talking about Shawn isn't enough. I definitely don't want to think about Phillip, but I can't think about Brady. Okay, I'll listen to the music and to Belle. Maybe that will take my mind off of...him. Chloe took a deep breath and began to concentrate.

__

I just wanna touch and kiss

And I wished that I could be with you tonight.

You give me butterflies, inside, inside and I***

Ch:(to herself) Oh no. This is the last song I needed to hear.

She looked around and caught Brady looking at her. Shawn was demonstrating a basketball play, although Brady wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixed on Chloe.

Ch:(to herself) Oh, God. He's looking at me.

Chloe took another sip of her punch. She tried to listen to Belle, but couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on the song and on Brady. She couldn't snap out of it. 

Ch: (to herself) This isn't working! I need to get my mind off of Brady. I'll count the beads on Belle's spaghetti strap. One, two, three,... the beads sparkle, just like Brady's eyes... D'OH!! Okay, I need to focus on something else. 

A waiter replaced the empty punch bowl with a full one.

Ch: (to herself) I'll get some punch.

Chloe ladled the punch and took a sip.

Ch: (to herself) Geez, this is sour. It makes me want to pucker, just like Brady... STOP IT! STOP IT!

Chloe closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

__

All I gotta say that I must be dreaming, can't be real

You're not here with me, still I can feel you near to me***

Chloe slowly lifted her chin.

__

I caress you, let you taste us, just so blistful listen

I would give you anything, baby, just make my dreams come true

Oh baby, you give me butterflies***

__

Be: Careful, Chloe!

Chloe was startled from her spell.

Be: You nearly spilled your punch on me.

Ch:(placing her cup on the table) Oh gosh. I'm sorry, Belle.

Be: Chloe, what is the matter with you?

Shawn and Brady approached the girls.

Sh: Nice save, Belle.

Ch: I am so sorry, Belle. I don't know what is wrong with me.

Be: It's okay, Chloe. No harm done.

Sh: Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I have a hankering for another dance with a pretty, petite blonde.

Be: Hankering? You've been hanging around Brady too long. But since I'm the only petite blonde around...

Sh: Pretty, petite blonde.

Be: (laughing) Pretty, petite blonde around, I'll dance with you.

Shawn took Belle's hand and led her to the dance floor. Brady stepped toward Chloe and looked into her eyes.

Br: Are you alright?

Ch: Um, yeah...yes, I am. I didn't eat very much today, which accounts for my lack of grace. It wasn't a good idea to drink all of that punch. The sugar, you know.

Br: I thought that maybe you had something or someone on your mind.

Ch: Why would you think that?

Br: Well... you had your eyes closed and you lifted your chin. I mean, it looked like...

Ch: Looked like what?

Br: It looked like you were poised for a kiss.

Ch: Don't be ridiculous, Brady.

Br: No, I think I'm onto something. You were thinking of someone when that song was playing and it wasn't Phillip. I've seen your face whenever you think of him. Your expression is usually tinged with pain, but this time, you were in heaven.

Ch: Gimme a break...

Br:(laughing) Why are you getting so defensive? It was the first time in months that I saw your feelings. I mean, I've seen you in pain and in various stages of irritation, but it's been a while since I've seen bliss wash across your face.

Brady stepped closer to Chloe and gave her a half smile.

Br: (smiling) Who were you thinking about, Chloe?

Ch: You are wrong, Brady! I wasn't thinking about anyone. My blood sugar was low, that's all.

Br: Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me. Do you want to go outside to get some air or would you like something to eat?

Ch: Go outside. I need to cool off... I mean, get some air!

Br:(smiling) Okay, I'll get our coats.

He slowly walked away. Chloe turned her back to him.

Ch:(under her breath) Chloe, pull yourself together.

Br: What was that?

Ch:(startled) Nothing. I didn't say anything.

Br: (tongue in cheek) Oh. I thought I heard something.

Smiling, Brady walked away. Chloe watched him.

Ch:(whispering) Chloe... you need to be more careful.

Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt her coat on her shoulder, as well as Brady's hands.

Br: Are you ready?

Ch: Sure.

-End of Moments that Change Everything (A Flashback)-


	7. The Confession

The Confession

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Brady and Chloe walked through the parlor, heading for the terrace. Brady opened the door and Chloe walked onto the terrace. Chloe breathed in the cold air as Brady sat on the railing of the terrace. He smiled at her and looked at the December sky.

Ch:(to herself) G.D. There is nothing quite like Brady in the moonlight. His blue eyes seems to sparkle and dance, more so than during the day. And his hair. It is impossible that it seems blonder in the dark. I bet that it is soft. Who am I kidding? I know it is soft. I just want to touch...

Br: Hey you. Where did you go this time?

Ch: Nowhere. I was thinking, that's all.

Br: About what?

Ch:(under her breath) The better question is about whom.

Br:(standing up) You were thinking about Phillip, heh? He may be my uncle, but he isn't good enough for you.

Ch: So much for the cease fire...

Br: You know, I've tried to stay out of this. But what I will say will officially make my promise to you a lost cause. You need to forget about Phillip. I mean, really forget about him. It is fine that you cherish the good times, but you totally gloss over the mistakes and hurt feelings.

Ch: Can we change the subject, please?!

Br: No Chloe, I will not change the subject. I just don't understand why you are willing to settle for a man, incapable of accepting the real you. What is it, do you love being a chameleon to someone who is color-blind? Do you love having every aspect of yourself, ugly and glorious, totally disregarded? You must, since Phillip still has a hold on you.

Ch: You have no right talking to me like this.

Br: Why not? Do you want to hear more ambiguous advice that will allow you to remain in limbo? Sorry, but you should go to Belle or Shawn for that.

Ch: I can't believe you are picking a fight with me. We were having such a good time and you ruined it.

Br: I didn't ruin anything. And we're not having a good time, at least, not compared to last summer. With Phillip in Puerto Rico, you were free. You were more relaxed and fun to be with. You were letting him go. But now, it is different. The 'you' I hung out with last summer makes periodic appearances, but only when we are alone. Why are you so afraid of being free?

Ch: I am not afraid of being free...

Br: Yes you are, Chloe. Just a few moments ago, you were obviously happy about something. And now, you are doing everything within your power to push that sensation down or make it disappear. I bet you're trying to substitute that feeling with one that you had with Phillip, nevermind that your experiences with Phillip dulls in comparison.

Ch:(exasperated) Will you stop it, Brady. I am so tired of you assuming that you know me. It is obvious that you don't or you wouldn't be so angry about me thinking about... nevermind that. Let me ask you something. Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been close enough to it, that you know how it feels, what it looks like, how it tastes?

Br: Don't push me, Chloe.

Ch: No I didn't think you did. Brady, you have moments when you are kind and generous, but the majority of the time, you are self-centered and arrogant. You don't need anyone, do you? You've got enough love for yourself to keep you warm.

Br: So you're a sudden authority on me!

Ch: That isn't much of a comeback, Brady. I think that I've struck a nerve. You will never love anyone. You're not capable of it.

Br:(quietly) You think so?

Ch: I know so! Come on, tell me who you have loved, besides yourself. Come on, Brady, I want all the details. I want to know when you have loved someone, who it was...

Br: Okay, so you want to know the when and the who, huh? Alright. The when is now and the who is you!

Ch:(shocked) What?

Br: You heard me!

Ch: No... you're lying to me. You're just saying this to shut me up...

Br: No, I'm saying this because it is true. I am in love with you, Chloe.

Ch: You are not.

Br: Yes, I am. I love you, Chloe, not in a brotherly or best friend kind of way. I love you, as a man loves a woman.

Chloe felt weak and needed something to support her. She leaned against the railing.

It's been quite a year for you, Chloe. You've had two men declaring their love for you. One has let you down many times and the other has been there for you. For some reason, you will not let go of the former, so it is time for the latter says his peace. Look at me, Chloe.

Chloe's head was bowed. Brady walked toward her, lifted her chin and she rose to her feet.

Br:(quietly) I do love you, Chloe. This isn't a ploy to distract you from loving Phillip. It is an indisputable fact. You are my best friend and it is ironic that you are the only person I can confide in about this. I think of all of the times you asked me about love, or rather, my thoughts about love. Do you realize how hard it was not tell you? My biggest fear was that my feelings would come out at the wrong time and it has. I'm not going to take it back. You may want to ask Belle or Shawn or even my dad whether this is true or not. It would be useless because they don't know about this. They suspect that I like you, but that doesn't compare to the feelings I have for you. I will not say things like 'I will love you until the sun stops burning'. To me, lyricism equals subterfuge. What I feel for you...I can't articulate. Maybe if I had more experience, I could, but as it is, you are the only woman I've said this to. To be completely honest, I believe that the perfect words would come too late. I've heard that the elderly and the dying gain a sort of clarity or understanding about life. Within the confusion and anxiety, the meaning of love is finally realized. Being old and dying are, hopefully, a long way away from me, so for now, 'I love you' will have to suffice.

Chloe looked into Brady's eyes. She walked away from him. His eyes followed Chloe as she walked along the terrace. Chloe had her back to Brady, attempting to gather her composure. He walked toward her, stood behind her.

Br:(whispering) I realize that you have an inner life that few people, if any, are privy to. I understand your need to hide, but to conduct yourself as if you're in a Witness Protection Program is wrong. I don't need to know your every thought, at every moment of every day, but you can confide in me. I want to, no, I need to know... how do you feel about me?

Chloe took a deep breath and turned around. Her head was bowed when Brady gently stroke her cheek.

Br:(quietly) I didn't realize that me loving you was upsetting news.

Ch:(quietly) It isn't upsetting, Brady. It's just a shock.

Br: A good kind or a bad kind?

Ch: It's good.

Br: So... how do you feel about me?

Ch: Oh Brady, there is so much I have to say. I don't know where to begin. I need to gather my thoughts. Please, could you give me some time...

Brady turned away from Chloe. He could feel his face getting warm. She walked to Brady and looked into his eyes.

Ch: Please Brady, Do not take this as a rejection. I just need some time.

Br: How long does it take to answer a question?

Ch: I'm not asking for a few months. I need a few minutes to think about this, Brady. You're always telling me that I need to put some thought into my music. So please, don't begrudge me the chance to think about what you've told me. I won't risk losing you because I said the wrong thing. You are too important to me, Brady.

Br: Good point. Okay, I'll leave you alone to think.

Ch: You don't have to go.

Br: Yes, I do. I'm not the most patient person in the world...

Ch: Could have fooled me. You kept your feelings a secret for a while...

Br:(defensively) What makes you think that I was in love with you 'for a while'?

Ch: Geez Brady, why do you have to make everything into an argument? Even your declaration of love was initiated by an argument.

Br: And now, you're avoiding my question by picking a fight with me.

Ch: God Brady, why does everything have to be about you?

Br: Funny, every conversation we ever had involved you, your life, your love for Phillip...

Ch: Dammit, Brady! Could you just give me the time to think about your question?

Br: It is a simple question, Chloe. Any fool can answer it.

Ch: So, I'm a fool now...

Br: No, you're not. Just answer my question.

Ch: Okay! Okay! Okay! You want to know my answer, Brady?! Here it is. Brady, I...

Belle: Okay, you two. Could you chill out? You were having such a good time. What happened?

Shawn: Yeah, I thought that there was an armistice.

Br: Would you two leave us alone?

Be: No, Brady. I don't want to be responsible for unnecessary bloodshed.

Ch: Please, Belle. Brady and I need to finish out conversation.

Sh: You mean, shouting match.

Br: Whatever it is, we want to finish it. So would you please leave us alone?

Be: No. It's obvious that you two need to cool off. So Chloe, come with me and Brady, you stay with Shawn.

Ch: But Belle...

Be: You two aren't going to cause a scene here. So you're going to do what I say.

Brady and Chloe looked at each other. The looks exchanged were a combination of anger, embarrassment, and desperation. They were trapped and ironically, peace was the last thing that they wanted.

Ch: Fine! Let's go, Belle.

Belle and Chloe walked into the parlor. Chloe was walking ahead of Belle. Belle tried to keep up with her, but wasn't successful.

Be: Chloe, will you please slow down.

Chloe stopped, turned around, and glared at Belle.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Ch: Because, I have never been so angry at anyone than I am with you. How dare you intrude on my conversation with Brady? We were discussing something very important and very private and the last thing we needed were you two butting in...

Be: You two were screaming at each other.

Ch: So what, Belle. We always yell at each other. It wasn't like anyone heard our conversation. If you did, you wouldn't have interrupted us.

Be: What were you two talking about?

Ch: It is neither your business, nor Shawn, nor anyone else. Listen, Belle. I'm sorry that I yelled, but I need to talk to Brady. The last thing that Brady and I need is to be separated. So please, leave us alone.

Be: So basically, you're saying that I was wrong for assuming that you needed to cool off?

Ch:(quietly) No, not really. But you need to trust that Brady and I know what we are doing.

Be: Okay. I'm sorry for butting in. It just seemed like your fight with Brady was more intense than usual.

Brady and Shawn entered the parlor. Brady's jaw was set and Shawn was walking ahead of him.

Sh: I swear, Brady must have been a monk in a previous life because I can't get anything out of him. Did you have any luck with Chloe?

Be: No. Apparently these two must have vowed to take their secret to the grave.

Brady and Chloe looked at each other.

Sh: Since you two aren't in a sharing mood, let's return to the party. Brady and Chloe, after you.

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Ch:...So Brady and I returned to the party with Belle and Shawn. And since they wouldn't let us out of their sight, we couldn't talk. Couple that with Phillip showing up.... Nancy, I don't know what to do.

Nancy bit her lip and stood up. She walked toward the desk and turned around.

N: Sweetie, I hate to say this, but you blew it.

-End of The Confession-


	8. Mama Wesley Goes to Work

Mama Wesley Goes to Work

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Chloe: That was the last thing I needed to hear.

Nancy: I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's true. You blew it.

Ch: Great. Now I have to hear advice from Salem's own Nancy Wesley.

N: Chloe, I'm not going to lie to you. And I'm not talking to you as a radio talk show host. I am talking to you as your mother.

Nancy walked to the couch and sat next to Chloe.

Listen, Chloe. I didn't mean to hurt you. The reason why I said that because you didn't answer his question. Sure, Shawn and Belle interrupted and Phillip made a scene, but you knew how important it was to answer Brady. And I know you, Chloe. You don't allow anything to stop you when it comes to important matters.

Ch: That's not true. I haven't worked on my music for months.

N: That's because you had Phillip on your mind. You want to dedicate your life to music, but love takes priority over everything. You've been thinking about Phillip for months, but you haven't made any decisions about him. That's what's holding you back. And unfortunately, it isn't only your music that is suffering.

Ch: You mean my grades?

N: Your grades are fine, but you aren't, Chloe. You are in limbo and it is your responsibility to get out of it.

Ch: I want to get back to the 'You blew it' thing. How did I blow it?

N: You are the type of person who doesn't let things, big or small, distract you. You said that Brady was your best friend and tonight, he professed his love for you. But you allowed him to dangle there. He opened himself to you and you didn't do everything within your power to reassure him. He is in limbo, waiting to know if it is possible for you to love him. That, to me, is cruel and unforgivable.

Ch: Please Nancy, you're making me feel worse.

N: I hope so, Chloe. You can't continue to do this to people, especially the ones who love you. Sweetheart, I know you have a difficult time expressing your feelings. You may see yourself as weird because of it, but you're wrong. I think that it is good that you take the time to think about important things, like love. But, this isn't only about you. This is about anyone who comes into your life, whether they are friends or lovers. Brady is your friend, but tonight, he took steps to become more to you. I'm willing to bet that he has difficulty expressing himself too. Check that. He doesn't have a problem criticizing people or things, but when it comes to exposing tender feelings, he has a difficult time. I don't know if it is because of his past or because he's a man. You need to begin treat people in the way that you want to be treated. Now Chloe, why didn't you answer his question? And please, do not use Belle, Shawn, or Phillip as an excuse.

Ch:(hesitantly) Because... I don't know how I feel about him.

Nancy bit her lip and looked at Chloe, with skepticism.

What... you don't believe me?

N: Honestly? No, I don't believe you. I realize that I am your mother, therefore I am not privy to your intimate thoughts, but I think that there is something there that you are not ready to share. Close your eyes, sweetie.

Ch: What?

N: Close your eyes.

Ch: Why?

N: I want you to visualize your relationship with Brady. Examine your past and present with him. Please do this, Chloe.

Ch: Okay. At this point, I'll try anything.

Chloe closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her relationship with Brady. She remembered all of their arguments, how much he irritated her, especially when his observations about her were correct. She saw him, as he struggled to get off of the Paris hotel floor. He struggled for a long time, but he managed to pull himself up. Then she saw Brady's eyes, which reflected the many facets of his personality: the sad, lonely boy who sat on her back yard swing, the savage animal brought low by a gunshot wound, the surly frat boy. Brady's eyes. She will never forget his eyes, which reflected the same devastation she felt when the nude slides were projected at the Salem gymnasium. Those eyes, mirroring her pain when she thought that Phillip was going to die. Those eyes, awashed in terror when he saw those men pull her into their van. She tried to shake off those awful memories, since they have plagued her for too long. She felt Brady's arms around her, cradling her as she wept for Phillip. His heartbeat was the only thing that kept her sane. His heart beated against her back and like a metronome, the rhythm calmed her. She felt his hand, when Belle forced her to shake his hand, extended to help her off the basketball court, and when he touched her face as he sang to her at Basic Black. Basic Black smelled of paint fumes that day, but she was close enough to him to smell his cologne. He smelled so good that day, but it doesn't compare to way he smelled after playing one-on-one with her. A smile slowly crept across her face as she remembered him removing his wet T-shirt. A blush bloomed across her face as she recalled how a strategically placed floral arrangement protected his modesty. Nancy examined Chloe's smile and sensed that a closer watch of Chloe with Brady may be necessary. Slowly, Chloe's smile faded. All of the mean things she said to him echoed in her mind. She regretted the many times she mocked his appeal to women, when he accused him or orchestrating the Last Blast debacle, and all of the times she took his friendship for granted. She realized that tonight was the last straw for Brady and understood that his actions were justified. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Nancy.

Ch: You're right, Nancy. I blew it.

Chloe leaned on Nancy's shoulder.

N:(quietly) Chloe, this isn't a lost cause, yet.

Ch: But I don't know what to do.

N: My first suggestion is to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You've made a mistake, now it is time to move on.

Ch: I don't want to move on without Brady.

N: I didn't mean without Brady. You need to move beyond this self-pity and fear. It's time that you make the first move, instead of waiting for Brady to do it. This is the 21st century, Chloe. take advantage of it before you lose him forever.

Ch: You think that he will find someone else?

N: No, at least, not at this party. Men have doggish tendencies. But when they are in love, they are capable of being as loyal as women. But if their pride gets hurt, they can revert back to being dogs. For the ones who are in love, they need the three Bs to complete the transformation: booze, buddies and beautiful babes.

Ch: That's four Bs, Nancy.

N: Anyway, booze is out, since Brady is under aged and at the police commander's home. According to you, Brady is a loner, unless you count Shawn and I doubt that he would encourage Brady to philander. And beautiful babes. Most of the women here are either attached, too old, or a relative. Sure, there are wait staff, but Lexie has them working hard. So the probability of him straying is slight.

Ch: But you're assuming that he is still here.

N: He's still here. The way he must have felt, a discreet exit was impossible.

Ch: Yeah, Belle would have confronted me by now. I need to find him before it is too late.

N: Go ahead, sweetie, but please do three things for me. First, tell Brady the absolute truth. Don't waffle or sugar-coat your answer. He will resent that. Secondly, please be kind and sincere. And finally, don't sacrifice too much of yourself just to maintain or save your friendship.

Ch: Thank you, Nancy.

N: No problem. But Chloe, if things work out between you and Brady, be warned. I am going to keep an eye on the both of you.

Ch: Why?

N: Because of that smile. When you were thinking about Brady, you smiled a smile that doesn't fill a mother's heart with comfort. But enough about that, go after him.

Chloe headed toward the door. As she opened the door, she saw Marlena walking by.

Ch: Dr. Evans, have you seen Brady?

M: Yes, I have.

Ch: Could you tell me where he is?

Nancy approached the doorway.

M: I don't know if I should.

C: I need to know, Dr. Evans. Brady and I have to resolve something.

N: Please Marlena, please tell her where he is.

Marlena saw the anxiety and regret in Chloe's eyes. She saw the plea in Chloe and Nancy's eyes.

M: Alright, I'll tell you. He's in the solarium, at least, he was.

Ch: Thank you, Dr.Evans, thank you.

N: There isn't time for that, Chloe. Go to him.

Chloe looked at Nancy and kissed her cheek. She turned to Marlena, touched her hand, and mouthed 'Thank you'. She ran down the hallway.

M:(yelling) It's the door at the end of the hallway, on the right.

Marlena and Nancy watched Chloe as she ran toward the solarium. They both sensed that things were about to change.

M: Wow, I didn't expect this kind of excitement at a family party.

N: Yeah, but when teens are involved, anything can happen.

M: I hope I didn't make a mistake in telling Chloe Brady's whereabouts.

N: It could be a mistake. I guess it will depend on how you look at it.

-End of Mama Wesley Goes to Work-


	9. Something Spicy

Something Spicy

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Brady was lying on the chaise, staring at the clear sky. He began to think about the summer moonlight Jeep rides with Chloe and the intimate conversations they had at Lookout Point. He felt the intimacy between he and Chloe, but Phillip was always present. He covered his eyes with his arm. He wanted to think of anything else, besides Chloe. He felt a weight shift at the foot of the chaise.

Brady: Marlena, really, I am fine. I just want to be alone.

Chloe: It's not Marlena.

Brady uncovered his eyes and sat up.

Br: Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?

Ch:(slyly) Oh, Brady. You know why.

Chloe crawled toward Brady. As she approached Brady, he reclined.

Br: So, you think you can have me that easily?

Ch:(kittenishly) No. Nothing about you is easy, Brady. That what makes this so fun.

Chloe lowered herself onto Brady and stared into his eyes.

So, am I supposed to start or are you? No, I'll start. First, I will nibble on your earlobe, then give you baby kisses along your cheek and maybe, nibble your bottom lip...

Br: You're using sex to get me to forgive you?

Ch: Maybe. Any objections?

Br: No.

Chloe smiled and began to nibble Brady's ear. He smiled as she kissed him. Then Chloe rose from Brady. He sat up.

Br: What about my bottom lip?

Ch:(standing up) I don't know, Brady. You don't seem to be as into this as I am.

Br: The hell I'm not. Come back here, Chloe.

Ch: No, I don't think I will.

Br: Chloe, you better come over here or...

Ch: Or what?

Br: Or I will come after you.

Chloe looked at Brady. She smiled and sat down on the chaise.

Ch:(coyly) Well, aren't you going to lie down?

Brady laid down. She crawled on the chaise until she was face-to-face with him.

Ch: It looks like I will have to start over.

Chloe began to nibble his ear, causing him to smile. He wanted to giggle, but he stifled himself.

Ch:(whispering) You want to giggle, don't you? Go ahead, giggle.

Brady chuckled softly as she delivered soft kisses across his cheek. His body became tense, causing Chloe to stop.

Ch: What's wrong?

Br: I was wondering about Phillip...

Ch:(purring) Phillip who?

Brady smiled as she continued to kiss him. She nuzzled his neck and he felt a kiss on his chin and just below his lips. She moved to Brady's ear and began to whisper.

Ch:(whispering) I'm sorry that it took so long. Deep down, I knew you were going to be someone special to me, but I denied it to myself. No one holds a candle to you, Brady, and no one will hold my heart except you. My question to you is do I still have your heart?

Br: Of course you do.

Ch: I love you, Brady.

Br: God help me. I love you too.

Brady and Chloe looked into each other's eyes. She inched closer to Brady, closing her eyes. He looked at her beautiful face as she came closer. He lifted his head and closed his eyes . Brady opened his eyes and realized that he was alone in the solarium. He placed his arm across his eyes. He heard footsteps, but didn't rouse. He felt a shift in weight at the foot of the chaise.

Br:(muttering) Here we go again. What will it be this time, another Iverson aberration?

Ch: You dream about Iverson?

-End of Something Spicy-


	10. Progress at Last

Progress at Last

The following fan fiction contains characters owned by the writers and producers of Days of Our Lives. This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

* denoted material not written by me. The song, He Loves Me (Lyzel in E Flat), is performed by Jill Scott and I assume that she is the songwriter. When I find the song writer, they will be credited. Use of this lyric was strictly for entertainment purposes.

Surprised, Brady sat up. Chloe was sitting at the foot of the chaise, smiling at him. Brady pressed his foot against Chloe, to make sure that she was real. She removed his foot from her thigh.

Br: Why the hell are you here? Did Phillip dump you again?

Ch: No, he didn't dump me. It's just the opposite. Anyway, I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk to you.

Br: Why?

Ch: Because I never had the chance to answer your question.

Br: You had plenty of chances. It's too late.

Ch: Is it?

Br: Yes it is, now leave me alone.

Ch: No.

Br: What do you mean 'No'? I said that I don't want to talk to you. It isn't subject to discussion.

Ch: Oh, yes it is.

Br: No, it isn't.

Ch: Now look who is stalling? You got mad at me for wanting some time to think and now you are engaging in this ridiculous tantrum just to punish me. You are a chicken, Brady, a six-foot one inch, blond-haired, blue-eyed chicken. And worst, you're scared of me, a mere 'teenybopper'.

Br: I am not scared of you.

Ch: Yes, you are. You're writing me off because you can't take my answer.

Br: I can take rejection, Chloe.

Ch: I'm sure you can, but what about acceptance? I think that you would be more scared if I said that I loved you. How twisted is that?

Br: Will you get out of here?!

Ch: No!

Br: Fine, say what you want to say.

Brady draped his arm over his eyes.

Ch: Um, excuse me, but I like to see the eyes of the person I'm conversing with.

Br: Too bad! Go ahead and say your peace.

Chloe stared at Brady. She realized that Brady will continue to behave stubbornly unless she took some action. Chloe stood up. Brady felt the weight on the chaise change. He became concerned that Chloe had finally done something that he said he wanted. He then felt a weight on his chest. From his chest to his legs, he felt weighed down. He uncovered his eyes and looked down. Chloe had placed herself on top of Brady. She had her arms folded on Brady's chest and her chin rested on her hands. Br: What the hell are you doing?

Ch: I am getting your attention, Brady. Reason and yelling haven't worked so I'm using passive resistance.

Br: You realize that I could roll over and drop you on the floor.

Ch: You wouldn't do that because 1) You wouldn't hurt me and 2) I would pull you down with me.

Br: Dammit, Chloe will you get off of me?

Ch: No, not until you listen to me. I want your undivided attention and I have it now. It would be nice if I didn't have to do this, but you left me with no other choice.

Brady tried to figure out a way to get Chloe off of him, without hurting her. But mainly, he was concerned about himself. The sparkle in her blue eyes, the scent of her perfume and the warmth of her body was beginning to get to him and he didn't want her to know it.

Ch: Now Brady, are you going to listen to me or not?

Br: Okay, okay.

Chloe lifted herself off of him and he stood up. He walked away from the chaise. Chloe sat on the chaise and stared at him. 

Ch: You're not going to renege, are you?

Br: No. I said I would listen, so go ahead.

Ch: Please, sit down, Brady.

Brady reluctantly sat next to her.

Ch: First, I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. I don't make it a habit to use my body as a weapon. But I needed to get your attention and your pride is like a brick wall. Secondly, it was pointed out to me that I can be insensitive when it comes to others' feelings. My behavior tonight seems to confirm that observation. And for me to behave like that, towards you, I regret that. You are one of the few people I wouldn't want to hurt, but I seem to have a knack.

Br: Okay.

Ch: Now, about your question. When I didn't answer your question, it wasn't because I was stalling. And it doesn't have anything with Phillip. 'How do I feel about you' is a complicated question. Not to you, maybe, but it is to me.

Br: So, how do you feel about me?

Ch: Right now, I'm very irritated with you. Nothing new there.

Br: Why would you be irritated? You're not the one who opened up to someone and was left hanging...

Ch: Stop it, Brady. The reason why I was irritated was because, as usual, you took me by surprise. Every time, when I think that I have you figured out, you throw another curve.

Br: Pot calling the kettle black!

Ch: When I first met you, I figured that you were just a smart-alecky frat boy. Then I saw you in my back yard swing and saw a dejected, lonely boy. After you were shot, you were meaner and nastier, striking out at anyone who reached out to you. When you fell down in that Paris hotel...

Br: You knew about that?

Ch: Yes, I was there. I saw you yell at that man who offered to help you. I knew if I'd offered to help, you would have snarled at me. So I stood there and watched you. I wanted you to fail so you could finally admit that you weren't perfect, invincible. But you kept fighting, and eventually, you were on your feet. Quite frankly, I was a little embarrassed because I was sure that you would give up and your facade of being a strong person would have been shattered. But it didn't happen. I have to say, I feel a little ashamed every time I look at you.

Br: Okay, you see me as being strong. What else?

Ch: You have a major attitude problem and you're very impatient. But you can be fun, like when we sang on the pier or played basketball. During those times, I felt very close to you. In fact, I look forward to the times when we goof around and hang out, alone.

Br: You see me as a big brother?

Ch: I do, sometimes. But I find myself thinking of you in that Zorro outfit. Your eyes seemed bluer that night. I also remember how you looked on the basketball court and in that wetsuit. (sigh) And the way you smelled...

Br: Pretty gamy, huh?

Ch: Hardly, Brady. Whether you're sweaty or drenched in salt water, I can smell you and I like the way you smelled.

Br: Well this conversation is taking a strange turn. Here's your list so far. You see me as strong, fun to be with, irritating, impatient, memorable, looks-wise, and gamy.

Ch: I didn't say that you were gamy, Brady. Add this to the list: Brady doesn't listen very well.

Brady laughed to himself.

Anyway, my strongest memory of you was on the island. It didn't have anything to do with you jet-skiing to the island, beating up Paul, or rescuing Belle, Shawn, and Phillip. It was you, Brady. It was your arms around me, hearing you breathe, your heartbeat. After the rescue, I was completely lost and alone, until I felt your heart beating. I've seen you perform heroics, but that night, it was different. You didn't use your strength or intelligence to diffuse a situation. It was your heart. I will never forget how protected I felt . No one has made me feel that way.

Brady looked at her. She smiled at him. He stood up.

Br:(circling Chloe) So, I am strong, yet irritating, fun to be with, but doesn't listen well, comely in appearance, has a distinct smell and comforting. Anything else?

Ch: Yes, there is a tendency for your head to swell in less than two seconds.

Br: Okay. What else?

Ch: Phillip.

Brady rolled his eyes.

Br: I knew that it was too good to be true. You couldn't leave him out of a conversation concerning the two of us.

Ch: He is important, Brady. He was the reason why I haven't defined your importance to me. You have a lot of great qualities and some bad ones, but Phillip seemed to obscure the way I see things.

Br: Oh, I see.

Ch: I'm not saying that it is impossible for me to love you.

Br: But Phillip makes it harder.

Ch: He did. And I am not sure about the extent to which his influence has colored the way I feel about you. I don't want you to be my shiny ball.

Br: A shiny ball?

Ch: Yeah. When I was in foster care, my foster parents usually had cats. They would spend hours playing with shiny foil balls.

Br: Your foster parents would?

Ch: No. The cats would. I don't want you to be my shiny ball.

Br: Well, I can see why you needed some time to think. It's obvious that took a lot of time and effort to come up with this.

Ch: Don't make fun of me.

Br: Really, Chloe. I've been called a brat, a bastard, and sometimes, a babe, but a shiny ball?

Ch: Forget it, Brady. You're obviously enjoying this instead of listening. Any intelligent person would have heard that I don't want you to be a trifle or diversion to me. Anyone else would have seen that you are important to me, more important than Phillip.

Chloe paused. He suspected that Chloe will back-pedal so he quickly concocted a plan.

Br:(sarcastically) Yeah right, Chloe. I am more important to you than Phillip.

Ch: Forget it, Brady.

Br: It is obvious that you're lying to me...

Ch: I am not lying to you. How dare you accuse me of that. You know, Brady, you think that you know everything. But news flash, you don't. You pride yourself on knowing what other people think. Again, you are wrong. Remember earlier this evening, when you were so sure that I was thinking about Phillip? You were wrong then.

Br:(smirking) Pray tell, who were you thinking about?

Ch: I was thinking about you.

Br: Oh yeah, Chloe. Sure you were. I also said that you looked like you were poised for a kiss.

Ch: Yes, I was.

Br: From me?

Ch: Yes, from you!

Br: But Chloe, you don't kiss people whom you do not love. Why would you want a kiss from me?

Ch: Because I do love you, Brady! I love you!

Br: JACKPOT!!!

Ch: (glaring at Brady) You deliberately picked a fight with me.

Br: Absolutely!

Ch: Why the hell would you do that?

Br: That was the only way for the truth to come out. You see, Chloe, we are very weird people. We seem to operate when the adrenaline is pumping. The reason why I knew that provoking you would expose the truth is because that is the way I operate.

Ch:(sarcastically) That's very insightful.

Br: So this is where we are. You think that I am strong, yet irritating, fun to be with, but have difficulty in listening, sexy...

Ch: I didn't say you were sexy, Brady. It's amazing that you went from being 'memorable, looks-wise' to sexy.

Br: But you do think I'm sexy?

Ch:(sighing) Yes, I do.

Br:(smiling) As I was saying, strong, irritating, fun, poor listener, SEXY, has distinct smell, comforting but most importantly YOU LOVE ME!! _You love me..._*

Ch:(slyly) Gimme a break!

Br:(singing) _...you're happily excited by my cologne, my hands, my smile, my intelligence..._*

Ch: Stop it.

Br:(singing) _...you love me...ohhh_*(voice cracking)

Ch: You're insane and you're flat.

Br: Oh yeah, I want to relish this. But my dear, I have no intentions of leaving you hanging.

Ch:(sarcastically) Oh, thank you, Brady.

Brady sat next to Chloe.

Br: I'm sorry that I was so mean to you earlier. This whole thing with you has been plaguing me. I've spent the better part of two years telling myself that I didn't love you. It became impossible to deny it with every moment I've spent with you. I hoped that you would come to me and you did. I was hoping to make you beg for me, but then I saw you. I couldn't do that to you.

Ch: But you gave me a hard time.

Br: Yeah, but it wasn't my best effort. And confidentially, when I looked at you when you pinned me down, I thought that you looked like a Siamese cat.

Ch: Stop making fun of me!

Br: I swear to you, I thought that. I thought about other things too.

Ch: Like what?

Br: That if paralysis felt anything like you pinning me down, I would have never gotten out of that chair.

Chloe blushed.

You know, you're awfully lovely when you blush.

Chloe covered her cheeks and stood up.

But then again, you're lovely, in general.

Brady approached Chloe from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

(quietly) You see, Chloe, I love you despite your beauty. You are intelligent and brilliant and you have so much going on inside of you. Don't get me wrong, you are unbelievably hot, but I love what know about you and intrigued by the mystery that is about to unfold.

Chloe closed her eyes and lifted her chin. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and his scruffy cheek against hers. She could feel another blush bloom across her face. Brady was becoming more distracted by her perfume and the warmth of her body. He placed his hand on her hip. She touched his hand and guided it to her belly-button. She searched for his other hand. Brady crossed his arms across Chloe and gently squeezed her. her head tilted and he gently kissed her shoulder. He kissed along her shoulder until his lips were near her neck. He paused. Chloe opened her eyes. He breathed softly on her neck and she closed her eyes. He smiled to himself and nibbled on her neck. Chloe's knees buckled. He caught her. She broke loose from his grip and ran away. Brady stood there, angry that he went too fast. He turned around to go after her.

Br: Chloe, I'm sorry that I ...

He saw Chloe locking the door.

Ch: I didn't want anyone to walk in on us.

Br: I thought that I was...

Ch: (kittenish) Going too far? No, Brady, you didn't. In fact, you weren't going far enough.

Chloe walked toward Brady, placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him toward her. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She could feel his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently nibbled and tasted his lips.

Br: (breathless) Damn Diva, you can kiss.

Ch: You haven't seen anything yet.

She pulled him into another kiss. She gently sucked his lips as she pressed herself against him. Brady then let go of Chloe and stepped back.

Br:(breathless) Whoa, Diva. I can't believe I am saying this, but we need to cool off.

Ch:(grabbing Brady) No, Brady. I don't want to stop.

Br: You have to remember that you're still seventeen...

Ch:(nibbling his ear) Going on eighteen...

Br: Yeah, next summer. Until then, your mother has just cause to kill me and we're careening toward that territory.

Ch: (kissing his cheek) All the more reason for us to enjoy the few moments of privacy that we have together. So...less yakking, more lip-smacking!

She took off his overcoat and threw it on the floor. She placed her hands in his pockets and looked into his eyes.

Br: Ah hell, a man has to be willing to die for something!

Chloe placed her head on Brady's chest and listened. There it was, the only thing that kept her sane. The one thing she could depend on, housed in the body of the only person who understood hers. That heart, housed in that body, guided by that soul.

-End of Progress at Last-


End file.
